


The Dilemma of Dixon and Grimes

by Aenova



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Public Display of Affection, Same-Sex Marriage, jealous!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenova/pseuds/Aenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick decided that they're married from now on. Now they just have to decide which of their last names to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dilemma of Dixon and Grimes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote in the darkness of my boredom. I love Rickyl, have always loved, and I will be posting more serious and longer works in the near future with the same pairing. Hope you enjoy! :)

The ring felt weird on Rick's finger. Since he'd taken off the one he'd worn for Lori, he hadn't thought he'd ever wear one again. He'd been almost as surprised when Daryl had asked him, as he'd been when he'd stumbled out of that hospital and discovered that the dead were walking the earth.

It had been awkward, but in a cute Daryl way, and Rick was still wearing that wide, fuzzy smile on his lips. The words had been grunted quietly and briefly while they'd been out hunting, "le's get married", and they'd stood there in silence. It had taken Rick a while to figure out exactly what was going on, been put off with surprise and shock, never suspecting that  _Daryl_ would be interested in marriage, least of all in a world like this. But when he got on board, the smile had broken out and he'd kissed the man, taking the ring Daryl was offering, probably stolen from a walker's finger or snatched from a store window while on a supply run.

Now, two hours later, he and Daryl were holding hands and walking towards the common room, where the rest of the group was already having dinner; Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Carol, Tyreese, Hershel and a few residents of the former Woodbury, whom they'd taken in after killing the Governor a few months ago. Carl and Sasha were out, keeping watch.

Rick wasn't sure if anyone even knew he and Daryl were an item, at least an item this serious, and was sure that someday nearby they'd have to come clean and make sure everybody understood what was going on - especially Carl.

Daryl broke his hand off of Rick's grip gently right after they reached the door to the common room. Daryl didn't like public displays of affection that much, Rick had noticed, although he'd sworn to the hunter that the next time one of them would leave somewhere outside the prison without the other, they'd kiss in front of everyone else just because Rick didn't like not knowing where Daryl was. Daryl had agreed with no complaints.

Others smiled at them when they sat down next to each other, receiving plates of questionable spaghetti from Beth. They began to eat quietly. Until.

"Is that a wedding ring?" one of the women from Woodbury asked, frowning, and looked at Rick's hand. Her gaze then flickered between the two men and she raised her eyebrows. "And you're wearing one too", she said to Daryl, realization dawning on her. The rest of the group had by now turned to look at them, waiting for a confirmation for the obvious.

Rick was about to open his mouth, but Daryl got there first. "Yeah, tha's right. Meet  _my husband_ ", he snarled, clearly jealous and pissed off, staring at the woman and put his arm around Rick's shoulders. "This is fuckin' mrs. Dixon an' ain't nobody touchin' 'im but me."

Rick raised his eyebrows, amused, and let a chuckle fall off his lips. " _Mrs_?" he repeated. Daryl turned his gaze on Rick, a small smirk spreading to his lips and the rage very quickly wearing off. "Besides, we never agreed I'd take your last name. Ya could well be mrs. Grimes", Rick grinned.

Daryl snorted, shaking his head. "Nah, i's gonna be Dixon", he argued. Rick sensed the playful tone and wasn't worried. He noticed the hunter still hadn't removed his arm from his shoulders, and was slightly surprised.

"I don' think so", he replied, chuckling again. "Wouldn' he make a good 'Daryl Grimes'?" he then questioned, turning to Glenn who was sitting next to him. The Asian man looked slightly confused but grinned anyway, shrugging.

"I could see that."

Rick turned to look back at Daryl, who was blushing slightly now and staring down at his plate, but with a small smile lingering on his lips.

"So you two got married?" Carol asked. Rick and Daryl both looked at her, then the rest of the group, and the smile rose back to Rick's mouth. "Daryl Dixon, why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" Carol teased and shook her head. "No, really. Congratulations, you two. I think you're very cute together", she added with a soft smile.

"See, she said Dixon", Daryl noted to Rick, ignoring the rest. "I's gon' be Dixon."

"Nuh-uh, you're gonna be Grimes, I ain't cavin' on this one", Rick smirked. One after another the rest of the group congratulated them, too, and Daryl looked into Rick's eyes. Surprising Rick, the hunter leaned forward and pressed a short but warm kiss to his lips.

They ate the rest of their meal holding hands.


End file.
